Jane and Alec
by Jane of Volterra
Summary: A collection of my stories about Jane, Alec and the Volturi. This story gives some more insight to the Twilight Saga's most mysterious characters, and what they get up to when they're stuck in the Volturi Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know Jane and Alec are actually somewhere between 12-14 but i made them 9 years old. It makes them more badass :P**

Felix looked up, from his book about 14th century swords.

"Crap!" he sighed. "Don't do that to me Jane!"

She appeared out of nowhere, wearing, as usual, her purple dress, white shirt and black shoes. Jane liked that outfit. It made her look innocent, but something about it screamed evil when her eyes flashed their usual deep burgundy. Her hair hung loose, but it seemed to sit almost crown-like on her head. Felix often wondered what had gone wrong. How could this little girl be so sadistically evil? Jane shoved Felix's feet off the pouffé and sat down there in one swift motion. Felix glared at her and went back to the book. Jane's smile faded. She hated being ignored, especially by arrogant, stupid, annoying, killjoy Felix. He put his feet up on the pouffé, conveniently near Jane's face. Wincing in disgust, she stood up and gave Felix a piece of her mind. Not using her power, of course. She didn't want to get another fatherly lecture from Aro. She just glared at him, trying to stare him down. Jane got bored of this pretty quickly. Just as Felix turned back to his book, she seemed to disappear into thin air, and Felix reclined in his chair, inhaling the smell of the leather, dust and Jane's distinct scent of lilies that wafted around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was sitting at the window, staying clear of the sunlight, but aiming his slingshot through the small crack through the curtains. He enjoyed flinging stones at people walking past the Volterra castle, and watching their confused expressions as the small rocks bounced off their heads. He was concentrating really hard, trying to hit the exact target he was aiming for, when Jane walked in. Every time she walked in, Jane couldn't help but admire Alec's room. It was large, with red curtain hangings, a matching rug and wooden window shutters, which had many holes in them from her brother's slingshot practice. Through the holes of light, Jane could see the dust particles floating through the air. The room was dark, a little dingy, but apart from that, very big, with a dusty unused bed, crystal chandelier and shelves full of books on everything from trains to shoelaces. His many morbid drawings and manic scribbles adorned the south wall, over a large desk piled with paper, colored pencils and more piles of books. She watched from the doorframe for a minute, sighing, because, as usual, Alec was wearing his dark blue cashmere turtleneck sweater and brown pants. Not that she could talk. Jane had about five of the same dresses which she wore every day.

A loud bang from downstairs made him Lose his concentration, Alec slipped the slingshot a few millimeters to the left, ruining his whole shot and accidentally breaking a shop window in the Piazza. That had taken him ages to get to that point, so he was very angry. Alec whipped his head around within a split second, looking for someone to blame. He immediately suspected Jane, and lashed out at her for it.

"Go annoy someone else Jane. I'm busy." Snarled Alec.

That was worse than a slap in the face. Jane and Alec always got along.... mostly. And it was worse this time because she didn't do it. Jane's little jaw dropped into a perfect O. Alec didn't drop his furious glare from her eyes. After twenty seconds of his death glare, Alec went back to his slingshot. Jane left the room to go sulk in her bedroom. The light wind that left in a slipstream behind her disturbed the dust particles, sending them into swirling spirals.

"Yes..." Alec whispered as one of the stones hit an airborne bird, making it fall to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Gianna entered the darkened auditorium deep in the castle's bowels. The shady, darkened cinema always felt ominous, but by now, Gianna was used to it. She came down here every Thursday night, her night off, to watch a movie. She wasn't really one for horror movies, but tonight she watched a scary, gory horror film. Feeling very freaked out at the climax of the movie, the lights went out, and she was bathed in darkness, apart from one red light that was always on close to the emergency exits. Gianna then heard the two deadlocks sliding slowly over the doors with a metal against metal screech. With a clang, the doors were locked. The room was engulfed in an eerie silence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Gianna was frozen in terror, and then she looked down and saw Jane. Staring right back at her, her normally red eyes blackened with thirst. Gianna turned and tried to run for the door, but Jane was faster. She blocked the exit.

"Don't you want to play with me?" she asked. Gianna turned once more, sprinting down the aisles, but she was tripped, and sent sprawling onto the floor. A sickening crack was heard from her wrist, and she screamed in pain. Her face was wet with blood, as she had cut her cheek as she fell on the metal armrest of a seat. Jane's eyes glinted and she dived for the kill. Gianna's screams echoed down the empty, dark, hallway, but there was nobody to hear her, except Alec, who sat in the corner of the hall. Looking up from his drawing, he paused the rapid scribbling of the red pencil, and he smiled in satisfaction of his sister's malice.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec stepped into her room, and was hit by the familiar smell of lilies, that was Jane's scent. His own scent was contrastingly different, but as equally nice, as Alec's scent reminded everybody of chocolate pudding. The two scents mixed perfectly together, which was not surprising. Jane and Alec were so similar yet so _different._ Jane's room was painted a silvery blue, with a matching bedspread on her bed, soft overhead lighting and three large windows which gave a view of the busy square below and Alec knew that Jane liked to jump from rooftop to rooftop of the houses in Volterra. Almost like a dizzying game of hopscotch. Even though his sister was perhaps.... evil, she was still just a child, just like him. She played games, but not silly ones with plastic or stuffed toys. Jane liked the _real _kind. Playing hunt the human and chasey were her favorite games. She also liked to lure unsuspecting humans down mysterious, dark lanes, a talent they both shared. Looking around her room now, Alec saw that her one doll was gone from the shelf.

It was a doll that Alec detested. It was beautiful, no doubt, but it was an exact replica of his sister. Jane stole it from their family's crypt after her death. Following a family tradition, all girls, who had died in their family, had a china doll made to be an excellent replica of them, then placed in a glass cabinet above their cremations. Jane stole it after venturing in there one night, but took note, with satisfaction, that Alec and her crematorium jars were empty. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw her grey kitten, Muffin, jump off the bed, but still...no Jane. But he looked out the window and there she was, sitting on a bench, swinging her tiny legs backwards and forwards slowly, doll in arm. She was softly singing a morbid version of ring-a-rosy, which they made up together a while back. The sun was radiating diamonds off her skin, and Alec knew that this was pretty risky, especially when humans were just over the other side of the wall. What was Jane thinking? But then Chelsea, whom both the twins detested, walked through the massive doors, heading straight for Jane. "What are you doing out here, Jane?" Chelsea's eyes glinted dangerously.

"None of your business." She muttered under her breath.

"Come inside, Jane."

"No."

"Jane, come inside." Chelsea was getting angry now. She held out her hand to pull the girl inside. Jane slapped it away.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'll do whatever I want." Jane yelled.

"Oh really?" She growled.

"Can you say hypocrite?" Jane asked the doll through clenched teeth. Chelsea gasped; her façade was dropped for a second. Jane, sensing weakness, knew she had won. "Now go away. We're busy." Jane said in her best innocent voice, and stroked the dolls hair and did not look back at her. Angry, she walked away, silently cursing the little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec walked into Santiago's wing. As usual, Santiago was playing his Xbox, zapping aliens on the screen with rapid clicking of buttons. Alec knew that if he were to open the trunk on the other side of the chamber, he would find many discarded, broken or smashed controllers, from when Santiago had lost, which he had not been bothered to throw out.

"What is it, Alec?" He asked in his strong Spanish accent. Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Just bored I guess." Santiago threw him a controller and three hours of Halo and eight controllers later, Marcus walked in. And walked back out again as soon as he saw what Alec and Santiago were doing, shooting up the aliens and making graphic sound effects as they watched them die.

"Immature." He said under his breath. He completely forgot to tell them the message though, so he had to go back in there.

"Dinner in....two minutes." Said Marcus, looking at his expensive watch.

The Volturi family gathered in the vast hall. The walls were made of stone, the floors had red carpets, there were no windows, but there were many tapestries, depicting scenes of Tuscany and Florence. Heidi then opened the large doors, and thirty humans entered the room. Heidi closed the door behind them, sealing the room. Alec inhaled the delicious scent of warm blood flowing through veins. It made him extremely thirsty, and his eyes changed color from the pupils, sending a black wave to the edge of his irises. He growled softly. Jane held his hand to stop him from ruining it, but she was very good at hiding just how much strength she was using.

"Patience." Tutted Aro, whilst the humans stared around the room, taking pictures or pointing out things to companions. Marcus then addressed the group.

"Welcome to Volterra." Then the screaming started, as Jane let Alec loose, and the Volturi stood and watched the twins greedily enjoy the blood like you or I might enjoy a hot chocolate. Jane a blur of purple, and Alec, blue. He savagely pulled a man to pieces, Jane span around in circles, whilst the blood showered over her, enjoying the warm, wet feeling of it running down her back, her mouth open, catching stray droplets with uncanny precision. The twins then moved on to play morbid games with the others, laughing and skipping. It did not occur to them that what they were doing was vile; they had just always been like this since they became vampires.

"Come now, children. Save some for us adults too." Laughed Aro. Then the older vampires swarmed, but without playing games. They made it quick, drinking the blood whilst it was warm, not unnecessarily prolonging the process, but secretly enjoying it as much as the children.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec sat on the red, chaise armchair in the one of the many basements. The room was dark, smelt of mould and stale blood. Rats infested the place, along with a variety of other unpleasant creatures. It was here that Alec "practiced" his power. He would pick up a squealing rat in his iron-like grip; stroke it with his pinky finger, whispering to it, whilst slowly immobilizing it by cutting off its senses. He started with, taste then smell, sight, hearing, and finally touch. He worked slowly, enjoying the animal's reaction as it struggled and squeaked uselessly. It took about twenty seconds for him to get bored, and then he mercilessly killed it, and threw it into the corner of the room. Sometimes he would sit here for hours, but today Alec had better things to do. He went upstairs to find someone to play with.


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, Jane had been sitting in her room, playing with her Barbie dolls. She would run down to the kitchen, grab some scissors and a carving knife, and use them to violently, but neatly, cut off the Barbie's heads. She would then discard the bodies, usually by putting them in Chelsea's wardrobe, and keep the heads. She would sometimes play hairdressers with the dolls, and cut their hair into grotesque styles. She planned to use them as inspiration for Heidi one day. They reminded her of Heidi. Jane was just minding her own business, when Felix came in. Jane glared murderously up at him. His tall frame towered over her small one, made even smaller as she was sitting on the ground.

"I don't like you." She said.

"Really?" Asked Felix sarcastically. She glared again, and Felix was on the floor. He screamed and thrashed, but Jane just smiled and continued on cutting her Barbie's hair. She might even name this one Felix. Using all the strength he could muster, Felix got off the ground, groaning in pain.

"You sound like a broken record." She laughed.

Felix then muttered a word that is just too rude to be written down.

He slapped Jane hard against her jaw. She gasped and started crying loudly. In reality she really didn't care, and wanted to get Felix in trouble. Her head in her hands, Jane peeked a look through her fingers at Felix's worried face. He was in for it now.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec dealt the cards, and placed his wager on the board. Afton, Demetri and Caius did the same. They made it their daily challenge to beat Alec at poker. They would bet large amounts of money, but every day Alec would stack it all up, count it, and lock it away. He made sure that nobody could ever steal it, and even if they did, he could track them down easily. The three and a half men played poker continuously for four hours, moving their cards and tokens around the board. Finally;

"I think that's it." Said Alec, as he laid down his winning hand. He scooped up the money and placed an elastic band around it, then shoved it in his pocket. The three men sighed, throwing down their losing hands once more. Alec bade them goodnight and walked to his room. He pulled his money out of the secret place and let it cascade down onto his bed. Before the sun had risen, he had counted $329, 127. Excellent. He picked up his pen and recorded the tally in his notebook. Then Alec flipped the page and began to draw. His hand flew across the page, scribbling nonsensical images across the sheet once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane skipped into the regal garden. She turned down towards the fountain and sat on the ledge. She swung her legs backwards and forwards out of habit. Her eyes narrowed. She inhaled. Teenage boys, she thought. Now for some fun.

They were always daring each other to climb the wall, stay on the castle side for two minutes then climb back over. Jane heard one of them agree to jump the fence. He was trying to sound brave, but she could hear the telltale pounding of his heart. Pretending not to notice, Jane looked down at her shoes as one of the boys stood on top of the wall and slid down. He hid behind one of the hedges, walking up behind her slowly, and in his opinion, soundlessly. His heart was about to come out of his chest, by the sound of it.

"Hello." She was shocked that he actually gave away himself so easily. She looked straight into his eyes, not burning him though.

"You're...your eyes...you...what?" He stuttered, backing away.

"I know why you're scared of me." Jane said. She stood up, smiling.

"Stay away from me." His feeble warning was disregarded, "You're...evil." he accused. "Don't be silly." She laughed, "I'm just a little girl."

Jane pounced. His screams were loud, but soon cut off. He struggled uselessly in her iron grip; his eyes wide open in terror. Jane drank, and satisfied, she dropped the corpse and grinned. She wiped her a trickle of blood on little mouth on her hands, then wiped her hands on the boys' jumper. She could hear the other teenagers sprinting away, yelling at the top of their lungs. They would never find out what happened to their friend, and nobody would be willing to help them. After all, Jane was just a little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

"Felix!" Aro's loud voice rang through the halls.

"Oh geez," Thought Felix, "He sounds like his in a bad mood." Everyone knew that when Aro was in a bad mood, which was not very often, it meant that you were in trouble. Big trouble. Felix got up slowly from the computer, bracing himself for a talk with his master. He caught Aro's familiar scent, peppermint and something else he wasn't sure what it was called, but then, "Oh crap." He whispered. Lilies. Not just any lilies. Jane's lilies. There was an open window across the room. Tempting, very tempting. How easy it would be to just jump outside and run for it. But no, he was a man. He wasn't going to give in to Jane's childish game, was he? Felix was very uncertain. He wavered between the tempting window and keeping a good reputation. But he was too late. As he had a foot out of the window, Aro walked in.

He looked at Felix quizzically. With not so quick reflexes, Felix pretended to be tying up his shoelace. But it was already tied. He almost unbalanced but regained his composure and stood up straight with his hands behind his back, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Aro looked at him again and walked across the room. Jane skipped into the room with a sweet smile, hands clasped, swaying backwards and forwards. Her smile was one of victory, and Felix knew it. Aro walked a few slow circles around Felix, clicking his teeth together and sighing.

"Felix, Felix, Felix. What are we going to do with you? Jane here just told me a most _interesting _story. You do know that it is against the rules to invade ones privacy whilst they are in their rooms? I thought you would have by now Felix. What a shame. And then lashing out like that is clearly unacceptable. You know that the twins are influenced by the way that adults act around them don't you Felix. You should be ashamed of yourself." He scorned. Felix bowed his head in embarrassment. "And hitting this precious little one," he smiled at Jane, "clearly some discipline is needed. I hate to do this, but really there is nothing else I can do." Aro sighed, handing Felix a bag. He took it gingerly, afraid of what it could hold.

"Now, Jane here is in need of a new playmate. I thought that maybe you could fulfill that duty. She is free to command you to play any game she wishes, and if you don't comply, well," he laughed, "we shall see." Aro walked out of the room. Felix's mouth was wide open in horror.

"Come, on. Let's play tea party Felix. I want you to be the fairy princess!" She smiled evilly. A glint of malice lit up her eyes. She skipped towards him and pulled him along. "Come on Felix, skip!" she laughed, and of course he was forced to obey after a sharp dose of her eyes. He knew he looked so ridiculous.

For five hours straight he was forced to accept his "tea" and "cake," play hopscotch and even eat mud in a lurid pink dress. How embarrassing. When he flat out refused to wear the dress, Jane got mad. He was on the floor, screaming for the fifth time. He didn't know how much more he could take.

By the time Jane got bored of him, he trudged back to his room, emotionally tired and on the verge of a breakdown. He opened his door and on his bed was a doll with a knife through the heart, and a nametag reading "Felix." A soft laughed echoed from upstairs. Jane had won. For now.

This chapter is dedicated to VampireloverD for giving me the idea of what happened to Felix after hitting Jane. It was fun to write! Any reviews even just a hi are good people – keep up the fantastic amount of readers and reviews!!! MUCH APPRECIATED!!! :DDDD Thanks one more time to crazyladywithashovel VampireloverD and bigrock95, and of course, you for reading, reviewing, alerting etc. Much Appreciated, and all reviews will be replied to :)

Inspiration for Jane and Alec

If I were to cast actors for my story Jane and Alec, here they are:

Jane: Jodelle Ferland.....think Silent Hill, Tideland, The Collector and Smallville.

Alec: Liam Aiken.....think Lemony Snicket and Fay Grim.

Felix: Jensen Ackles....think Supernatural.

I also think that these actors should play these characters in the New Moon movie. Personnally, not a fan of Dakota as Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

Still fuming about last week's loss, Felix had spent the days locked up in his room out of shame, and the Volturi had had enough. Heidi had tried blood, (which Alec protested was just _too _obvious), Aro had tried literally moving him out, which proved unsuccessful, as Felix refused to come out from under the bed, and even Jane had even (much to her annoyance) tried to coax (or rather, torture) him out, but only after being forced to by Marcus, which she fumed about later, throwing several plates at a wall leaving large dents. Alec tried cutting off his senses after Jane's treatment but there was still no response.

"Is he even alive?" Alec whispered, snickering, but was walloped on the forehead by Caius. "Ow." He complained. It was getting ridiculous. Felix owed his twenty four thousand pounds. He'd better pay up soon.

"What a baby," Thought Jane, "Serves the arrogant, stupid, annoying, killjoy right."

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Alec excitedly, interrupting her thoughts. The Volturi braced themselves.

"Oh, geez." Thought Santiago. Chelsea's smug smile faltered for once. Demetri shuffled his feet nervously and one of Heidi's contacts fell out, sending Jane into hysterics. She stamped on it hard, and it was crushed into a million pieces, causing Jane to laugh harder.

"This is serious, dammit!" yelled Caius. Jane stopped her laughing at once, and Heidi stopped her reprimanding glare. Her eyes were still different colours though. Jane stifled a giggle. Aro sighed, why he hired these people, he didn't know.

"Not really!" Laughed Alec. The guard tried very hard to contain their annoyance. They had gone through all the anticipation of Alec's idea, which would probably turn out to be crap anyway. Plus his laugh was becoming very annoying. But then with sudden inspiration, Jane dove under the bed, and pulled Felix out by the ear, dragging him past the guard and down the hallway, making the carpet rumple and three desks two oil paintings and several vases broken in the path of destruction. The rest of the Volturi stood in a stunned silence.

"Well that was weird." Said Marcus.

By the way, thankyou so much to VampireloverD, xXAlec-JaneXx and EVERYONE who read reviewed, author alerted, alerted, favourited, favourite authored and such to this story. YOU ROCK!!! :D

By the way: Youtube video up for Jane!!! Please check out: youtube.com/watch?v=Wa58dpbYrM4

If your interested :D sorry about the quality, youtube always stuffs it up :(


	12. Chapter 12

Afton was bored. Everybody was busy or out somewhere. He swore that nobody ever relaxed here. He shoved on his sunglasses and smoothed over his hair and sat on the balcony, enjoying the hot Tuscan sun reflecting off his skin. Unfortunately for him, Alec's balcony was right above his, and today Alec and Jane were playing "super-spies." "The target is in range." Alec whispered, "Do you copy, base? Over."

"Just hurry up already," complained Jane, sitting behind a bush in the garden next to Afton's deck. "I don't have all day." She fidgeted.

"You're supposed to say OVER." Said Alec as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Shut up. Oh, right. Over."

"Anyway, the target is in range. Ammunition is ready for launch. Over."

"Stand by for the signal." They waited until Afton was real comfortable, reclining in his deckchair, eyes closed, completely out of it.

"All right." She whispered, "Prepare for launch." Pushing muffin away gently, Alec picked up the can of worms he had pulled out of the dirt that morning. He carefully pried a worm from muffin's claws, and positioned the can conveniently on the railing.

"10...9...8...7..." Alec concentrated really hard, getting the can into the right position using his excellent aim. "6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Alec flipped the can over and the worms toppled out in a clump, landing right on Afton's bare stomach, and dirt staining his Hawaiian board shorts. He ran for it as Afton jumped up, alarmed and horrified as he saw the worms and the stain on his new board shorts. Some of them slid down into his pants, and Jane almost gave them away from her laughing. Afton could give a dancing leprechaun a run for it's money. While he was distracted, she ran back into the castle, almost bumping into Alec as they met in the hallway. They sprinted to the other side of the castle quickly so as not to seem suspicious. As they reached the library they shared a victorious high-five and an evil smile.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Thanks very much to kiki-twilighter-ever for the reviews, alerts and EVERYTHING!! You're awesome :D Thanks also to everyone else for reading, this has been my most read/reviewed/alerted story of all time. THANK YOU!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Alec sat at his desk, absent-mindedly tossing a small ball of alfoil between his index fingers. He wondered how much force he would have to use in order to crush it. He threw it hard at the wall, but it didn't even make a dent. Shrugging, he stood up and caught it all in one smooth action. He put it on the floor, and stamped as hard as he could, but it just made a small Alec's-shoe-sized hole in the floor with a very loud bang. The alfoil fell down the hall and landed on the floor quietly.

"Oops." Alec grinned. He didn't really care about the hole; he could always blame it on somebody else, namely Felix, however the Alfoil had landed in Cauis' room. He cursed under his breath. If Cauis found anything that did not belong in his room, he would track down the person who put it in there and punish them, usually by killing them very slowly and very painfully. Alec didn't particularly want to die. He still had a lot of mayhem and murder to commit. He wasn't going anytime soon.

So he retied his shoelace and ran downstairs.

When he reached Cauis' room, he hesitated, unsure of his next move.

He tentatively walked towards the door, and twisted the handle silently, but the door squeaked loudly. Alec froze. But nobody came. He treaded lightly past the doorframe, and the floorboards groaned slightly.

"Shut up!" He hissed at it. He could always hear when Cauis stepped into his room. Now Alec knew why at least. He quickly closed the door and sighed with relief. He was in. Alec eyed the alfoil from across the room. He quickly grabbed it, then darted upstairs. Now to kill this thing, once and for all.

Over the next three days, Alec did not pause in his quest to destroy the alfoil ball. Every time he punched, smashed, kicked, threw, punctured, smacked, hit, pummeled, slammed, karate-chopped or whacked it, the stupid ball would just pop up again. By the fourth day, Alec was going crazy, his eyes were deep black in their sockets, his hands would shake and his hair was messy. He was also covered in grime, dust and various different varieties of mud. Jane worried about her brother's sanity for a while, but then went back to setting ants on fire with her magnifying glass. Heidi wouldn't look around when Alec just sat, rocking whilst staring at the alfoil in the corner. By now Felix was back to normal, or as Jane would say: arrogant, stupid, annoying and a killjoy. He walked into the room, intending to talk to Heidi, and saw Alec on the floor.

"Here, let me get that for you." He offered. Felix crushed the alfoil into dust in his palm. Alec stared in shock for a moment, then launched himself at the tall man, aiming to kick, punch and just generally hurt him. Badly. Felix staggered around the room yelling whilst Alec tried to scalp him.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Idiot." Smiled Jane. She went back to burning the ants, and Felix's screams and Alec's yelling echoed of the walls. Heidi stared at them for a few seconds, dumbfounded, but then went back to painting her nails. She sighed, wondering how long it would take for Felix to recover, if at all. But what did she care.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! :D

also, thanks to amber'eyed'countess, kiki-twilighter-ever, VampireloverD, Bigrock95, xXAlec-JaneXx - thanks for the reviews and alerts guys!!! 3 3 reviews make me write more :D


	14. Chapter 14

Afton paced in his room. He couldn't decide. He was quite sure that it was the twins with the worm incident, but he had no evidence to prove his suspicions. He knew Alec and Jane well, and they would never overlook disposing of all evidence. Alec was very thorough in his cleaning up and Jane, well, she was just brutal. And an extremely good liar. She could get on Aro's good side any day, so long as he didn't read her thoughts. Afton shook his head. They were diabolical. He sighed, turning to leave and consult Aro about this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jane, once again, stood in the way of the exit. If anyone didn't know better they would have laughed at how Jane's tiny body, which barely took up half the doorway, made Afton, a grown vampire, recoil and step backwards. "I thought you would have learnt your lesson from Felix."

Afton turned around to exit from the balcony, when Alec stood in that way too. He leant casually on the frame, flicking a small bit of dirt out from under his fingernail.

"It is strange, dear sister, how adults underestimate us." He started circling Afton, still talking softly and menacingly. "Personally I find them quite...how do I say..."

"Mislead?" Jane added in.

"Yes that's exactly the word." He smiled evilly at her, and she mirrored it perfectly. Alec stopped pacing in front of Afton and looked him straight in the eye.

"You won't be saying anything now, will you? I would hate for another guard member to be wasting their time." He tapped his forehead; a simple gesture, which Afton knew meant business. Alec's power. It wasn't painful, like Jane's, but it was the still very frightening thing to be lost in your own body, unable to move, speak or hear anything. Plus, Afton also knew that Alec would (with pleasure) keep him immobilized easily for a very long time, and he probably wouldn't get bored of him either. He might be killed and not even know it. Trapped in limbo, forever.

"You wouldn't." Afton whispered.

"Want a bet?" laughed Jane, but Alec silenced his sister quickly.

"You run along now, Afton. But just know that we're watching." Then he linked arms with his sister and the walked off. If Afton could have wet his pants, there would be an eighth ocean by now. Wuss, he thought to himself. They're nine years old!" But he knew better than to question Alec's instructions. No way in hell would disobey.

Thanks very much to amber'eyed'countess! :D


	15. Summer Vacation Part 1

"Alec!" Jane screeched, "Chuck me that knife will you?" He pitched it over several highly breakable vases, and it landed neatly in Jane's suitcase. Today was the first day of summer, and the Volturi was headed south in order to escape the harsh sunlight that intruded into every corner of the castle. However, a few changes had been made to this year's schedule. Last night Jane and Alec had planned out their priority list of things they wanted to do on vacation, Including:

"Accidentally" leave Felix behind.

Dig for worms

Watch Harry Potter and the philosophers stone 38 times

Kill Edward Cullen (Jane's idea)

Practice knife throwing

Push Felix out a window

Push Afton out a window

Push Heidi out a window

Play Xbox for thirty six hours straight

Put mud in Chelsea's suitcase

Jump off a very tall building

Play dare with Santiago and BEAT him

Destroy a house

Flat-pack Felix and send him to Jamaica

Throw a whole bunch of paper out a window

Light things on fire

Stick three knifes in a toaster

Drain a public swimming pool

Create a sonic boom to deafen Afton if that's even possible

Hijack a car...or several

Glue Felix's feet together

Satisfied with their list, Alec placed it into his backpack next to his slingshot, colored pencils, drawing book, can of e-z heat tinned spaghetti and copy of Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone. The spaghetti was for Felix in case he got hungry on the way to Jamaica (a trip the person in question was not yet aware of).

"Well I'd say that's it." Alec finished and zipped up his pack, slinging it over his shoulder. He went to go help his sister, who was having trouble deciding what to bring. Jane paced backwards and forwards next to her suitcase.

"Well, I'll take you, and you and you." She pointed to her creepy lookalike doll, box of waterproof matches and a small pile of objects including a machete, razor and a whole lot of barbed wire. She also packed a few Barbie heads and several jars of extra strength glue." That should do it, I think," she said, and righted her suitcase. A loud rattling came from inside. "Nothing to worry about." She laughed. "Now where's Muffin. I can't even think of leaving without her!" Demetri picked up her suitcase and threw it on the growing pile of luggage. Once everything was packed, and Muffin was secure in her carrier, the Volturi set off to the chartered jet awaiting them at the airport. On the way in the limousine (which they all detested, but had to ride in to keep up appearances) Alec and Jane were going crazy, sticking their arms and heads out of the sunroof and screaming loudly every time the car accelerated. Marcus was bored, Cauis was fuming about being dragged on vacation again, Aro was in an exceptionally cheerful mood, Chelsea and Afton were kissing, Heidi was reclining and Felix and Demetri were arguing loudly over who's turn it was on the limo's built in karaoke machine. Marcus sighed. Was he the only one with sanity around here? Probably.

And that concludes part 1 of The Volturi's summer vacation. Hope you enjoyed it!!

Thanks to amber'eyed'countess again for being so awesome :D


	16. Summer Vacation Part 2

When they reached the airport, Cauis lunged for the door and kissed the tarmac. Thank god they were out of that stupid car. Heidi wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over him. Jane and Alec jumped off the top of the limo at that moment, landing as hard as possible on Heidi's back and pushing her more onto Cauis.

"Oops. Must have missed you there. Sorry!" They skipped down the runway, arm in arm. Cauis stood up sharply and Heidi fell off onto the ground. She stood up quickly and brushed off her skirt. Santiago cackled loudly as he stepped out of the car. She glared at him, but that made him laugh harder.

After safely stowing all the luggage on board and Muffin was secured next to Jane, they were ready to go. Chelsea and Afton sealed the jets doors shut and didn't bother with the security procedures. They walked into the pilots deck and got ready for take off. They accelerated quickly and launched into the sky, leaving the twinkling lights behind them in the pool of blackness. But Corin forgot that this jet was a Russian Tupolev Tu-144. The fastest supersonic passenger jet ever made. He left his seatbelt unfastened and was thrown right to the very back of the plane, hitting several seats, damaging them more than himself and landing in Marcus' lap. Which was very awkward for both of them. Jane and Alec peeked around the sides of their seats, and stifled giggles as Corin tried to apologize. Marcus just sighed and shoved him off. Corin landed on the floor loudly, and slid to the end of the cabin. He didn't get up for the rest of the trip. For the remainder of the journey, Aro and Cauis played cards, Afton and Chelsea continued flying the plane, Santiago played grand theft auto on his PSP, Jane and Alec chased each other around the cabin, Muffin meowed, Heidi, Felix and Demetri watched several R rated films and Marcus read a chronology of astrophysics. All in all, it was a highly uneventful trip, as Demetri forgot to pack snacks. By the time the plane touched down in some place that is too remote to be on any map you own, the guard were very, very thirsty. As they stepped out of the plane into the dawn, they piled again into a limousine, but this time, a stretch hummer (Santiago booked it). And they sped off into the distance.

"Hey, wait!" Felix yelled, as the car grew smaller. He ran down the airstrip after the car, until he caught up with it. He sat on top for the rest of the journey.

Well, there you go guys! Part 2 of the summer vacation. Thanks to all readers I would buy you all some cookies and ship them over if I had the money!


	17. Summer Vacation Part 3

Alec pushed the plug into the socket. He flicked the switch and brandished the knives in earnest as if they were swords. He placed a chocotastic flavoured Pop Tart into the toaster and waited eagerly, rocking in excitement. After three minutes, the toaster clicked and the pastry slid to the top of the shaft. He shoved the knives through the Pop tart and they hit the electrical wiring. With a loud hissing sound and a few sparks, Alec's hands began to feel very tingly, but he kept holding onto the handle. The hairs on the back of his head stood up slightly at weird angles. He laughed manically, this was fun. The room lit up with bright blue light,, and his hands started shaking as the current increased. Just then, at the sound of the electricity and laughing, Demetri walked past, and stood on in astonishment. But then he had a sensible adult thought and crossed the room, switching off the toaster at the power point. He hit Alec across the forehead, trying to knock sense into the boy. Alec did not look up, but put a hand to his cheek, feeling the sensation that bought him back to reality.

"What were you doing you stupid boy!" He yelled. Alec looked up at him and gasped. He then played the Jane card, which was:

Step 1: get them angered

Step 2: play innocent

Step 3: "cry"

Step 4: get Aro

Step 5: execute your revenge in the most enjoyable way possible

Well, step one was already done.

"What was that for?" Alec whispered, sounding hurt.

"What did you think it was for? Are you insane?"

"Now that hurts my feelings!" He began to "cry."

Demetri sighed, exasperated. "This is absolute crap. You were getting electrocuted, idiot!" He turned around angrily to leave. He reached the door, and Alec threw the Pop Tart at him.

The warm sauce went through his hair like honey and the biscuit shattered into a million pieces. Demetri looked around to yell at Alec once more, but he was gone. Only the stirred up dust particles showed that he had just been there. Demetri swore under his breath.

you might ask what that has to do with the summer. but if you look back, it's on the list :D thanks for reading 3


	18. Interval

"Jane...." sighed Aro, apprehensively, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Jane sweetly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her small black shoes.

"Well, we just found it last week, what you were looking for." She racked her brains for a minute, and then gasped, her small jaw dropping.

"Yes." He said gently, "And we will let you see it, however you must know that a few investigators turned up a few days ago. Apparently, which we all know, something is missing. Now, you must be careful, your brother's has not yet been found." Jane wringed her hands nervously.

"What for, master?' Aro paced at this.

"You're information is on it, of course, however, they are intent on finding out what really happened to you. You're "death" was all covered up of course, with the practise being illegal. You must be careful, even though they won't find you, we don't want any suspicion coming to us, now, do we?"

"Alright, Master. However, I think this is a trip I would like to make alone."

"Of course, I understand." But by the time he turned around, she was gone.

It was raining when Jane reached the graveyard, and her hair and dress were soaked through. She walked up to the stone gingerly, looking intently. It had a white stone angel, with intricate black writing on it. There were no pretty flowers around; her relatives were long, long dead. The ground was untouched, but muddy from the rain. She noticed her years of "life" at the bottom, but they were almost too faded to read. Time wasn't recorded properly back then, but Jane knew she was about nine years old. She heard footsteps approaching, and hid back next to a large white cross at the edge. Two men, wearing suits and official looking badges, "Investigators, or people writing one of those stupid corrupt religion books" she figured, as walked up to her grave and stared at it, touching the ground and reading the faded print. Jane started crying, her small chest heaving with short gasps. She wished they would just let the whole matter rest in peace, besides, they would never find anything. Suddenly, one of them looked around and looked straight at her. He pointed to his friend, and they started making their way toward her, but she disappeared, well to them anyway. Accidentally, the clasp on her gold locket came off, and it scattered onto the floor. Jane panicked, but figured she would steal it back. She needed to hide, or she would be in trouble with Aro.

Hiding from her vantage point in the woods, Jane saw one of the men pick up her locket.

"Jane," he read aloud. "It's her."

Thanks to sayregirl, LoverOfAllThingsTwilight and you for reading !!

The interval was just a random piece of work, partly inspired by smallville (episode 2.21 accelerate, which is great episode even if your not one for smallville) which came to me in the middle of the night. I might finish it, i might not, but i thought that i should put my idea out anyway. let me know what you think about it, even if you hated it : )


	19. Summer Vacation Part 4

That afternoon Jane ran to the post office. She had a long list of things to buy. She entered the small shop and the doorbell tinkled. She walked up to the counter and rapped impatiently on the counter. A young woman came out to serve her.

"What can I do for you today? Oh, you're very young to be here all by yourself."

"I'm older than I look." Jane sighed. The lady laughed. Her ignorance was quite annoying. Jane stared at her right in the eyes, and she jumped back, alarmed.

"Now," said Jane. "Could I please get a FedEx international shipping standard? Oh, very heavy duty please. It needs to be able to hold a lot of things." The lady handed them over right away,

"You can have that on the house, completely free." She said nervously.

"Thank you." Smiled Jane sincerely. She walked out the door, leaving the sweet scent of lilies behind her. The attendant shook her head. She needed a coffee break.

Jane got home and set up the elaborate trap. She needed three things first, and they were called Alec, Santiago and Demetri. But after Alec's mishap with the toaster yesterday morning, it might be difficult to recruit Demetri, but then again, he was still fuming about losing the limo karaoke competition to Felix on the way to the airport. With the right persuasion, this would be easy.

She decided to snoop around Demetri's room first to find something she could use against him. When Jane walked into his room, he was lying on the bed reading a magazine. As soon as Demetri realised her presence, he unsuccessfully tried to shove it under his pillow and sat on it. But he was too late, as Jane's suspicions had already been confirmed as she strode across the room, pushing him off the bed and picking it up. She sneered at the cover image, throwing it onto Demetri. He looked away, embarrassed about being caught in the act.

"What, Jane?" he sighed, "And I wish you wouldn't carry that doll around with you either. It creeps me out." He stared at it, but looked away,

"Aww. Is poor little Demetri frightened of Janie's scary doll?" she cooed, laughing.

"Shut up. Why are you here anyway? You don't exactly hide the fact that you hate me."

"Well, I could use some of your...size." she indicated by scanning to his head and feet with her fingers. "How may I be of assistance?" he said, sarcastically. She glared at him, but let it pass.

"I need you to tackle Felix." He growled straight away at that.

"Jane, I really can't be bothered. Now go away." Her little mouth fell open into a small "o" with her eyes wide. "Are you really that willing to let your dirty magazine get you in trouble from Cauis? Besides, I know you've wanted to get back at him for ages. Pl-eas-e!"

"Urgh. Fine." He agreed, defeated.

"Hey, that was easy!" she laughed. He threw the magazine at her, but she was already gone, leaving the scent of lilies behind her.

"Oh, Brother," He said under his breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Santiago was playing Guitar Hero DS when Jane came to recruit him to her little scheme. He was playing the last (a.k.a. the impossible) level. And he was a master. He could play it with his eyes closed, parachuting, upside down, on one foot, playing soccer and frying eggs (why, they didn't know) but he still felt like he could improve. Weirdo, Jane thought. Demetri just leant on the doorframe, bored.

"Santiago?" she asked. He didn't look up, too absorbed in his game. She repeated louder this time, but still no reply. Finally she yelled and he looked up startled, dropping his DS, but catching it all in the same move.

"Yes, Jane?" he asked in his strong Spanish accent.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sure," He smiled and joined Demetri at the door, "but what about your brother?"

When the three vampires entered Alec and Jane's shared holiday bedroom, he was drawing, yet again. Not pausing to take a look at his work, Jane motioned for him to come. Without questioning he followed. 6 out of 10 twins can read each other's minds. It was all true. It was on TV. But the Volturi all knew that the twins were just so attuned to each other's thoughts they just joined right in with the other. It could get kind of freaky. So when Alec joined Jane at the door, they smiled twin smiles, ready to put the plan in action.

"Now," said Jane, "I have devised a brilliant, exiting, satisfying, amazing plan which will allow us to cross off several things from our holiday list. If you have forgotten it, here is a recap:

"Accidentally" leave Felix behind.

Dig for worms

Watch Harry Potter and the philosophers stone 38 times

Kill Edward Cullen (Jane's idea)

Practice knife throwing

Push Felix out a window

Push Afton out a window

Push Heidi out a window

Play Xbox for thirty six hours straight

Put mud in Chelsea's suitcase

Jump off a very tall building

Play dare with Santiago and BEAT him

Destroy a house

Flat-pack Felix and send him to Jamaica

Throw a whole bunch of paper out a window

Light things on fire

Stick three knifes in a toaster

Drain a public swimming pool

Create a sonic boom to deafen Afton if that's even possible

Hijack a car...or several

Glue Felix's feet together

We can complete 6, 14, 21, 20 and 5 all with this plan. It starts out like this...."

Sorry the chapter took so long, but I went away and my charger broke on my laptop so I had to get that fixed, and our internet keeps stuffing up. But it's OK because more chapters are on the way!

Thanks to Alexi95 and sayregirl!!! Reviews keep away writers block : ) Much appreciated to them, and also for you for reading!!!

WOW!!!! I have broken so many of my own personal records since starting this story, thank you so much everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy my work : )

If you didn't catch my note on the last chapter: The interval was just a random piece of work, partly inspired by smallville (episode 2.21 accelerate, which is great episode even if your not one for smallville) which came to me in the middle of the night. I might finish it, i might not, but i thought that i should put my idea out anyway. let me know what you think about it, even if you hated it : )

My final thing to say, is that if you don't already know, i made a youtube video for the character Jane in this story. I picked Jodelle Ferland to play Jane because she just suits the part so well! I hope you have a chance to check out my video: .com/watch?v=Wa58dpbYrM4


	20. Summer Vacation Part 5

WEDNESDAY

"Okay." Said Demetri slowly, "But I still don't get why I have to do all the boring parts!" he whined. Alec threw a book at him, and continued listening to what Jane had to say like nothing had happened. The plan was simple, and he had easily the best part in it (Jane and Alec always shared the dirty work together) apart from maybe Jane's part, but it was her plan so she got shotgun before Santiago could scream it out first.

"Alec, I need you to find out what the nearest city is."

"Prypiat." He shot back running over to the laptop and googling it quickly.

"Great- wait, what? We came to Ukraine for the summer?"

"Well, Duh." Said Demetri dodging another book.

"Excellent." Santiago rubbed his hands together, happy for once that there was going to be some fun that didn't involve a screen.

FRIDAY

If you were to be standing on top of a reasonably tall hill in pretty much the middle of nowhere in Ukraine that Friday, you could have blinked for maybe half or maybe even a quarter a second and missed it, but five definite streaks of colour; purple, blue, black, green and orange would have passed through the valley you were overlooking towards the deserted city of Prypiat. Because today, Santiago and Felix were having their annual race up the stairs of whatever the nearest tallest building was, and this year, since they were staying in Ukraine, it was Prypiat, which has been deserted since 1986 when a Nuclear Power Plant had a severe release of radioactivity, leaving the town permanently uninhabitable, which is pretty much the meaning of perfect for a stair race, as any radioactivity remaining would not ever in a million years harm a vampire.

Like every year, Santiago and Felix started at the bottom of the building, as it was a process of elimination to find the winner. Jane went up to the top to announce whom the winner was when they reached her. Demetri waited at the bottom with Alec, which had a backpack that contained various items that will be explained later. So Demetri yelled "Go" perhaps louder than necessary, making a tree branch crack and drop to the floor. Alec sighed and shook his head. Even though there was no one around it was still embarrassing. As soon as Felix and Santiago had disappeared, Demetri sprang into action, leaving the tiny solar panel for a small duster-buster under the hot sun just outside the shady patch he was standing on. He then pulled out the duster buster, industrial standard glue, a bowl of spaghetti and a vacuum "space-bag" from the pack. Alec wasted no time in warming up the glue using friction from his hands, which took about two seconds. Then he waited for Jane's signal. Even from the height from where she was standing, she could see her small wink that meant Santiago and Felix had barely 100 metres to go, then BANG. It was like a bomb going off with the combination of wood splintering from the door to the rooftop balcony, Jane's tiny hands pushed hard enough to stop a speeding tank in it's tracks, nearly hitting Santiago, and Felix was sent tumbling down so fast he barely had time to realise it before another louder explosion shook the ground, as he was shattered into a million pieces. Alec and Demetri were momentarily shocked because not one single piece of concrete went flying through the air, but instead there was a distinctly Felix-shaped dent in the concrete.

"Marvellous, " thought Alec, "I didn't bring any knives to pick him out of there." But he didn't have much time to think about this, as Felix was already starting to reassemble himself slowly. Demetri opened the space-bag and started shoving every part of Felix he could find, which wasn't a particularly difficult job as it was all located in one place, but the pieces were tiny, so he had to be really careful not to snap any parts, or Felix could end up without a part of an eyebrow, or worse. Meanwhile, Alec skilfully used the glue to start piecing together Felix's party reassembled feet. Jane jumped down from the roof and landed lightly without making a sound, and Santiago landed a few seconds after. Santiago stood watching Alec gluing and had to admit that the kid did have an eye for art. Alec stuck Felix's feet together using the words "SUCKED IN" in capital letters with an intricate frame with a butterfly pattern. Nice touch.

As soon as all of Felix was in the bag, Jane added in some spaghetti just in case he got hungry, and Demetri inserted the solar panel to the duster buster and started sucking out the air to flat pack him. Once it was all sealed up, Alec addressed a box and not so carefully put the package in a box, adding duct tape so it wouldn't fall open. Just as they sealed it up, they saw one reassembled eye, staring out at them. But then a piece of spaghetti slid over it, so it was okay. They then delivered him to the nearest post office and ran home, following an ecstatic Jane, who was skipping, laughing and humming. Ah, sweet success. Felix was now Jamaica's problem.

I seriously owe this entire chapter to YourDarkMistress... ()

Seriously, without her this story would probably have been finished, even though I really would like to keep going. THANK YOU SO MUCH YourDarkMistress... ()!!!!!!!!!! Please go read all her stories and profile, she is the next Einstein! Thank you all so so so much for reading this story if you got this far. You are what spurs me on to write now, and I will promise to have a new chapter up by hopefully Tuesday, as I have finished my school testing period!! Thank you for reading, you make my day : )


	21. Summer Vacation Part 6

There was definitely a lack of Felix this week, but also it was quiet. Too quiet. It made Demetri suspicious. There was definitely a lack of twins around, which meant less screaming, madness and bugs, so nobody was complaining, but Demetri did wonder what was going on. He was also bored. He had nobody to beat in stuff because Felix wasn't around, and he was also out of magazines, and he forgot to pack his Ferrari. Summer was boring. The Ukrainian house was boring. Everything was so _boring. _On his 112th circuit of the house in an effort to find something to do, he saw a flick of long wavy brown hair going around the corner with a purple patterned dress, white socks, black shoes and that doll with the creepy eyes which still spooked him after who knows how long. It was Jane of course, and Demetri decided to follow her. She went past the garage and down the stairs to the basement. He heard a door slam and peered through the peephole. Ah, he should have known. It was that ridiculous movie about the wizard kid with the glasses who went off to wizard boarding school with his wizard friends and had a wizard time. Demetri hated this movie, and as usual, if Demetri hated it, Jane and Alec loved it. Typical. Only this time they recruited Santiago to their little fan group. Demetri felt like smashing his head against something, because sure enough, as soon as they had watched it another who-knows-how-many times the quoting would begin. Being a vampire, Demetri knew the entire film inside out, upside down, back to front and only had to watch it once, and that was one too many. Harry Potter quotes drove him stir-fry-crazy, because sure enough the twins would slip them into any conversation for the next two weeks to a month, depending on when they got bored of it.

He then made the very un-wise decision to wait until their guard was down or when they left the room and smash the DVD player. That ought to teach them a lesson. So he waited.

TWO DAYS LATER

Finally, they emerged from the basement, and Demetri dived behind a bush, and conveniently landed in a pile of tree sap. Once they had completely gone, Demetri ran for it, aiming to leap straight down the stairs, but accidentally tripping on the top, he tumbled down before landing in a crouch position. Sure enough, as soon as he stood up, Alec was there at the doorframe looking at him, with his head cocked to one side.

"What?" asked Demetri. But the boy didn't answered and continued staring. Demetri straightened the carpet. The doorway was blocked. Cautious that Alec could spring onto him before he even realised it, he took one step but was interrupted mid step towards the DVD player with a loud bellow of "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!" And sure enough Santiago and Jane came running. Demetri whacked his forehead with his palm. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

He was thrown out of the room of course from a drop kick by Santiago.

"Mental that one." He heard the Spanish vampire mutter, "What time is it?"

"Nine and three-quarters." Replied Jane promptly. Demetri walked away. He may as well jump off a cliff for fun. At least it wouldn't kill him or bite him or throw him out of a DVD marathon that he didn't even want to go to in the first place.

Back in the basement, while Santiago looked for the remote to continue the DVD, Alec counted his DVDs. "36," he counted, "but last year, last year I had 37!"

As Demetri walked away that stopped him in his tracks. If there was one thing about Harry Potter that really bugged him it was that Dursely kid. Jane could have sworn she saw smoke pouring out of Demetri's ears as he grabbed the spare PSP that he knew Santiago kept hidden under the basement door mat. He blasted through the door splintering the wood, which kept happening a lot lately. He chucked it right through the screen, which exploded in sparks, hissing and smoke.

"Found the remote! Wait...Oi!" yelled a stunned Santiago, which sounded odd in his Spanish accent. The twins just stood there with their mouths open in shock. Jane looked like she was about to cry, and Alec looked about to commit bloody murder.

Demetri just stood their puffing like he had run a marathon, which looked ridiculous because vampires don't puff. But he didn't need to think twice before making a run for it just as Jane sprung. Needless to say, he kept running for a very, very long time.

I'm not sure about this chapter....I'll think about it. If somebody tell's me it's terrible or take it down or something I will. I wrote it in possibly the world's most tiredest state (I have missed out on what feels like 2 weeks of sleep) and studying for a biology test. I hope it's okay, please let me know. If it's not good, then tell me and I'll fix it up or something. Thank you for reading, it's what actually spurs me on to write and you are one of my personal heroes if you have gotten this far : D


	22. Summer Vacation Part 7

It was overcast and windy with just a hint of thunder in the air. Jane swung on the swing behind the shed, dangling her feet, which couldn't touch the ground, singing quietly to herself while watching her brother franticly digging in the fields in the valley behind the house.

_Ring around the rosy_

_Pocket full of posy_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down._

"Ay!" Alec yelled in celebration, throwing his arms up in the air. Jane rolled her eyes. Her brother could be so immature. This morning he had been collecting. He had left the old house earlier this morning with a collection of old cans tied together with some mouldy old string he found in cupboard under the kitchen sink along with his sketchpad and some pencils. He walked down to the fields while the cans clanked noisily over his shoulder. For the past few hours, Jane had been watching him dig up countless worms, but his newest discovery was a long, wriggling millipede. He sat down to draw it, effortlessly as he could have counted every one of its legs several times over in about three seconds. Satisfied that his drawing was good, Alec went back to his digging, but only because it was on his list of things to do, otherwise he would have given it up after finding the millipede. Half an hour later, deciding his work was complete, he picked up the millipede and plonked it in a jar with some dirt and a couple of leaves he found on the ground. He stood up, not bothering to wipe of the dirt that covered the kneecaps of his trousers, and walked up to the house. Jane joined him as he passed the swing. They smiled their twin smiles, knowing they had work to do.

Demetri opened the door and was greeted by a succession of 7 loud, oddly metallic screeches. He looked up and saw that just inches above his head was 7 precisely thrown knives. Unsurprised at what could have been mistaken as a foiled attempt on his life, he smiled.

"Been practising?"

"Yep." Replied the twins in unison.

"Nice," commented Demetri, impressed by their skill, "though I recommend that you aim your wrist down just half a millimetre-"

BANG. A knife landed between his index finger and thumb he measured the blade of a knife. Jane's hand returned to her side, and Alec smirked."-As that could give you a few less centimetres making your throw more accurate. But apart from that, very, very nice." Demetri finished his comment as if nothing had happened. He spun around as Alec threw, and lightning fast, he caught it barely centimetres from his right eye. Demetri flipped it up and caught it on the handle. He was unfazed. He looked over to the opposite wall and saw that it was covered with splinter marks in the wood, a product of the twin's morning. The millipede lay forgotten in the corner, attempting to chew it's way through the jar.

"How can you not be bored of this already? Normal people...well you know what I mean, can't throw knives all day-" he asked.

"It's like darts, I guess," mused Alec, cutting him off, "only better. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Well, actually," smarmed Demetri, "I just found a deserted house down the road, and was pretty bored myself. There's nothing to do know that Felix isn't around. I have no-one to annoy." He laughed. "Aw, cut the crap Demetri. What do you want?" Jane sighed.

"Want to come burn down a house with me?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"Yes." Replied Jane and Alec a little too quickly.

Everyone knew about how Demetri was preoccupied with fire. It had led to a few nasty accidents, for example, part of the throne room being burnt down, the ends of Chelsea's being singed (it was only about a quarter of an inch, if that, but she was bothered.... obviously), a fountain being burnt to the ground (nobody knows how that happened) and the Tuscan forests having seasonal fires far, _far _too often. So it was only natural that he dragged out a whole stack of paper from under his bed and took it up to the deserted house along with 3 boxes of matches (not the safety ones) and two hyperactive kids. He had a plan in mind though. He would set the bottom sheet of paper on fire, and then throw it out the window so that there was a chain reaction as every single piece of paper caught fire. It would be pretty darn spectacular. Then he would light the remainder of the matches up at different points in the house and watch the whole thing burn from a distance. A plan of genius, in his opinion. When they reached the house, Demetri carefully set alight the bottom piece, then flung it out the window, while Alec threw all the rest of the paper after it. It ended up looking pretty spectacular, Demetri thought, because he had soaked the pages in gasoline. Quickly, before the house was engulfed in flames after Jane had set several rooms alight, they jumped off the back balcony and watched the house burn. Conveniently, the owners had just returned back from holiday in Jamaica, and guess who was with them. They stood agape as their stowaway disappeared.

"Crap!" yelled Alec as the sprinted off, Felix in close pursuit. They ran back to the Volturi's mansion and ran through the house, trying to hide. On his way upstairs, Alec pushed a startled Heidi and Afton down a stairwell and through a glass wall into the pool. They had barely realised by the time he was gone.

Demetri headed straight for Felix's car and hotwired it as the enraged vampire realised what he was doing. Felix didn't dare go after him because his car would surely be wrecked if he did, so instead, he went looking for Jane.

She ran down the corridor straight to Felix's room. He wouldn't go looking for her there, would he? She dived under the bed, and nearly screamed as she knocked into Alec. He put his finger on his lips and they both lay still, not even breathing. A floorboard creaked outside, and Jane could see his shadow lurking outside.

"Did you lock the door, Jane?" Breathed Alec.

"I-"

"Jane did you lock the door?"

She shook her head, and Alec's eyes widened, because Felix breathed in deeply, trying to find their scents. He opened the door. They didn't dare move an inch. He stood there for at least thirty seconds, but the he crouched down to tie up his shoelace. Alec concentrated really hard now that his back was turned, and a strange clear haze, nearly invisible but like a mirage, started to fill the room slowly. He prayed hard silently that it would work. But too late, as Felix had tasted it's dense, sweet, cloying flavour. He kicked the bed over, and quickly, Alec pushed him out the window, just for the record. But Felix wasn't going to give up that easily. He clung onto the window frame and pulled himself up slowly, just to prolong the suspense for the twins. But, Jane was ready. She threw the knife expertly, and his fingernail was stuck to the windowsill, he screamed in pain, and she shot him a bit of her power, until he hung almost limply out of pain. While he was stiff from his silent torture, they moved the bed back in place, and then heaved his body onto it. The haze started to fill the room once more as Alec sedated him, careful not to cut off his hearing, and whispered into Felix's ear as he fell motionless.

"If you say _anything _to _anyone_ about this, we WILL kill you." He breathed menacingly. Then he cut off his hearing once and for all, and left the room. Jane stood staring at Felix. She had to admit there was something very creepy about his eyes as they stared straight out at her.

"Coming, Jane?" called her brother.

"Sure." She left, not wanting to stare into those eyes any longer.

Well, there is a nice long chapter for you. 1337 words or so!!

Thank you so much to DarkAngelz200 and Emmelie Cullen and PIRATEatNIGHT. Thankyou so much for your reviews/favourites and such. I owe you one!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! :) Oh! and one last thing, i have uploaded photo links for felix (jensen ackles) , jane (jodelle ferland) and alec (liam aiken) on my profile! please go have a look, i BET you that they're perfect. if not, tell me and i'll give you 10 reasons why. so HAH :) sorry, i like my characters =)


	23. Summer Vacation Part 8

"I propose a challenge!" yelled Alec dramatically to Santiago over the screaming which filled the dining room, as it was dinnertime for a certain set of royal vampires on holiday in Ukraine.

"And what might that be, master Alec?" he asked, smiling maliciously before he began drinking.

"I dare you to snatch one of Jane's." for a quarter of a quarter of a quarter of a second, Santiago was confused, but then he realised Alec had asked. Jane had this paranoid tendency that she thought someone (excluding Alec) would attempt to steal any particular human she had "shot gunned." It got quite gruesome when Afton tried it on once. Nobody liked to think about that, so they generally steered reasonably clear during her hunt.

"Okay." He grinned, blood dripping down his chin, "Your on. And if I win?"

"I'll give you.... ten thousand, one hundred and twenty one dollars. Sorry, that's all I have on me. I'll throw in another twelve grand later." He acted as though it was about two cents.

"And if I lose?" he asked, faltering slightly.

"I get to keep your Xbox for thirty-six hours." Alec laughed. He didn't know if it was possible for Santiago to live without his Xbox.

Knowing the stakes were pretty high, Santiago didn't know if he wanted the money, but he _really _didn't want to lose a dare to Alec. That would be embarrassing, and he would be constantly reminded about it for the next couple of hundred years.

"Deal." They spat on their palms. There was no backing out now. Santiago looked over at the little girl. True, there was nothing particularly frightening about her and her creepy doll, apart from the fact that she was half way through snapping the neck of a human, right? How bad could it be?

He watched, as she was about to drink the blood. Now was his chance.

He ran over to Jane's little reserved group. He grabbed a screaming woman by the arm and got ready for the kill. He snapped her neck in one quick motion, but felt everybody in the rooms' eyes on his back. Jane's little mouth formed that "o" shape of surprise. Nobody had tried that on in about twenty-five years. She dropped the doll and her eyes went a deadly black color. Santiago could start to feel his hands shaking with urgency. Jane pounced on him, attempting to choke him by tightening her grip around his neck. He spurted out some blood he had yet to swallow, trying to pull her off and still drinking from the woman's neck with a kind of insanity in his eyes, but Jane was in such a temper, she started pulling at his hair (even though it wouldn't come out) and whacking him on his jaw. The rest of the Volturi went back to what they were doing just seconds before. Santiago continued to drink as Jane shot blasts of her power at him, trying desperately to stop him from ruining her prey. Finally, mustering an almightily burst of power, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath unnecessarily before falling face flat on the floor. He had lost the bet. Jane smiled sweetly, and continued from where Santiago had never finished, she drank the remainder of the blood from her, and then tossed her body aside. Finally satisfied, she skipped out of the room, meeting her brother, who was snickering in the hall. He had already retrieved the Xbox, which lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you think he'll miss it?" she asked, faking concern, "if so, that'll teach him a lesson."

"Yep. Never make a bet with me." Laughed Alec.

Santiago kept lying flat on the floor, listening to the twins go. He certainly had learnt his lesson, until the next time Alec bargained with him over a stupid bet. He slapped himself and groaned. It was going to be a long thirty-six hours.

thanks for reading! The Volturi Fanfic Contest is in voting, and I submitted my story "Demetri's Misconception" if you liked it, please vote for it here:

.net/u/1846375/SulpiciaDoesntApprove#

thanks for supporting me! Plus, photo's of Jane, Alec and Felix up on my profile, tell me what you think, and if you think i picked badly, then I'll send you 10 reasons of why they are 110% perfect!


	24. The Story so far

Hi everyone!

Here is an update of the story so far:

Alec reflects during a hunt about his "perfect life"

.net/s/5311696/1/Neverland

I have decided to publish it separately because it may become a story in it's own right. Thankyou so much for supporting me this far, I really hope you like the reflection! I will TRY to get Jane and Alec back on track. I'm trying! Sit tight guys 

Jane


End file.
